cinnamon honey tea
by reeeea
Summary: prompts and other tiny things / fathershipping
1. honey

golden honey, draped around his fingers, it's grown very long, and oh, it's so soft to the touch, and a sigh from the owner of it signals that all is well in their world. not very often is he allowed to touch the magician's hair, but when he is, he takes his time, enjoying the softness of it on his fingers.

magician, because he's somewhat magical, though the magic is tainted with the power of barian. he's strong. too strong for his own good. and as if realizing that he was thinking about him, he tilts his head back and smiles softly, "lost in thought are we, adventurer?"

the younger of the two chuckles, heartily, and brushes his fingers along the magician's scalp, "no, not at all."

an obvious lie, but the magician doesn't seem to mind, just hums softly and scoots a bit further back so that his back is to the other man's chest. their positions are close, and the younger of the two wraps his arms around the elder's body, which is returned with a small gloved hand resting atop his.

"is this okay?" the magician asks, looking up at him again, and he blinks with the one eye that has has left from their shared past, and a part of him wants to ask how come he returned unharmed, but it's of no use. it doesn't really matter now, anyway, does it?

"tron," he uses his name for what feels like the first time in forever, and it sounds like home coming from his mouth. "of course it's okay." the small hand tightens its grip on his again, and he holds him tighter. no more would he have to be worried about being hurt.

"i trust you," he responds, quietly, and that's all that the adventurer needs.


	2. sand

it trickles through kazuma's fingers, _just like sand_ , he thinks, and watching him hold something of the universe is just like home to him. it's right, everything in their - _yes, this was theirs now, not just his anymore_ \- galaxy is okay, and then, suddenly, when kazuma interlaces his fingers with his, it's like some sort of universal binding.

his much too small hands compared to kazuma's, his galaxies are nothing compared to what was within the other man's soul. stars slipping through their hands, sands of time, stardust, and all's well that ends well, another of kazuma's famous lines.

"if you focus on our hands too long," kazuma whispers, "you might form a black hole there, byron."

a smile, tilt of his head, and he chuckles, of course he would say something like that. it was in his nature, after all. and the stars glimmer and shine, falling perfectly in place around the two of them.


	3. butterfly kisses

sometimes, it felt featherlight  
like some sort of gentle touch, the kind that sends a shiver down your spine

and the kiss that's placed on his cheek isn't too rough  
he's not used to this, not used to being treated so kindly

kazuma's hands hold him, arms wrapped tightly around him in an embrace that's more than byron's ever felt

home

that's what it feels like, and he doesn't want to leave him  
he never, ever wants to go back to the other side

cheeks flushed, eyes fluttering closed with intention of butterfly kisses  
kazuma smiling at him the whole time, because he too missed this


	4. glass

"you shouldn't let yourself get so hurt so easily," he hands him the folder, with all of the contents in it back in place, and smiles at him warmly.

"mm, you're right," byron answers him, returning the smile, and the glass from the coffee cup that was shattered earlier was still on the floor, coffee spilled all around it. what a mess.

kazuma sighs, walking over to it and looking at it. "stop cleaning up other people's messes for a while, will you?" byron snaps, and the other man gives him a look that's some sort of mixture between hurt and amused.

"that's just not me," kazuma responds bluntly, and byron huffs through his nose. as some sort of punishment from the universe, kazuma lets out a pained "-shit!"

"what are you thinking, picking that up with your bare hands? hold on, i'll get the first aid kit."


	5. love

kazuma's hands hold onto his, grip tight, but not too tight. they're sitting across from each other on the bed. it's taken a lot out of byron lately, but they talk about it, about what's been happening. heavy hearts become lighter, laughter spreads between the two of them, though it's short lived when byron's becomes a soundless sob.

pulling him to his chest, kazuma comforts him, and byron is truthfully grateful. truly happy to have someone as kind and caring as him, as understanding. he knows that his happiness isn't supposed to be based in a person, but he can't help it. kazuma has become his home, his comfort.

he loves him.


	6. pain

it hurts, it's so painful

it hurts  
it hurts

your skin feels like it's burning, your one eye not completely swallowed by the spiraling stars and galaxies on your face is fuming with _something_

what is it when it's something else, though?

because it's not hatred

you want to claw at your fucking skin and see what's inside, what's making you feel like this

and you start doing it, you want to hollow out your heart

but you can't

he lives there

him him him

 _kazuma_

the man with the smile that you adore

you owe him

but not like this


	7. sleep

sleeping would make this all so much better, right?

you don't deserve it, you tell yourself

the night somehow lingers on, everything halted, except for his smile in your mind

his face his face his face

tsukumo kazuma

his face! his face!

you can't possibly sleep now! not when he's out there, not when you know that you need to find him

his face his smile  
smiling face

pick up the phone, idiot  
call him or text him

do something other than stare at the ceiling or the wall

vibration

your phone lights up, you think of him

at this hour, though? something must be wrong

no, it's only faker.

who cares?  
who cares?


	8. angel

"i am absolutely done with you," kazuma says, and it's not like tron can argue with him, because he would be done with kazuma too, if he had done what he did. but kazuma's words are empty, tron knows this, he could never _truly_ be done with him.

just kidding, but goodness knows, kazuma wasn't that type at all. the most that kazuma ever did was offer someone a kind word, his favorite phrase, _kattobingu_ , or simply his presence through hard times. he was definitely an angel, an odd one, an adventurous one, but still most definitely an angel.

his angel - his thoughts are interrupted by a light tap to his shoulder, followed by the angel's voice, "are you even listening to me, byron?"

and he shudders when he hears that name, because byron would never do the things that tron had done. and kazuma was an angel, absolutely, because he knew of that and still accepted him. the thought makes him chuckle, and he turns to his angel and smiles, with a tip of his head, slightly to the side. "of _course_ i am, kazuma."


	9. coffee

"i think that you drink too much coffee."

kazuma makes the statement of the year, bold and proud, and it's enough to cause thomas's mouth to fall into an "o" shape as he gathers his croissant and leaves the room, only to lean on the wall on the other side just to see how this would pan out.

"ah, is that so?" thomas notices an edge in his father's voice, and it's so sharp, he thinks that this might be the day that tsukumo kazuma dies, especially when said edge is revealed to have poison in it.

"yep, that's about right. it's not very good for you, either." ah, he was going to die as he lived, thomas thinks, a bit too honest and never really at home. he waited for a long time, and when nothing else was said, he huffed softly so that they wouldn't hear.

and that's when he heard his father speak.

"you know, kazuma..." thomas did _not_ like that tone. "perhaps there are ways that you could convince me to drop my bad habit."

okay, he was out. thomas hurried on up to his room, he didn't want to hear any more of _that_ discussion.

downstairs, a red-faced kazuma stares intently at byron, whose grin is all too sinister. kazuma swallows and byron begins to laugh, loudly.

"you know, i really wish that thomas would stand behind the wall more so that i could say things like that more often!" the laughter, cold, rings through the air. then he leans forward so that he can whisper to kazuma this time.

"even so, i just want to see your face when i say those things."


End file.
